


Lost

by Ohsoprecious



Series: Vexeris Trevelyan [14]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Emerald Graves (Dragon Age), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohsoprecious/pseuds/Ohsoprecious
Summary: The Emerald Graves are hard to navigate, ok?
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Male Trevelyan, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus
Series: Vexeris Trevelyan [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/318137
Kudos: 8





	Lost

Dorian would be the first person to admit he had no clue how to navigate in the wilderness. Any kind of wilderness, really. And why would he?  
Roads were well maintained in Tevinter, nor did a noble ever travel by himself.  
But as he nearly fell over, tripping over what he was sure was exactly the same root for the umpteenth time, he couldn't bear it anymore.

"Vex! Please, please, for the love of all the gods, proven or otherwise, give that Maker forsaken map to someone who can read it!"

Varric snickered behind him, amused by his predicament. Only to curse, a few seconds later, as he nearly fell on his face himself.

_Well, if that isn't divine retribution, I don't know what is._

The Inquisitor turned towards him, scowling. "I can read the bloody thing just fine. It's these fucking trees." he said, gesturing wildly around him,"they block out the sun and I've no idea which direction I'm supposed to be going!"

"Then why not just say so, instead of walking around in a circle?!"

"Maybe I just wanted to annoy you," he said. Dorian wasn't entirely sure he was joking. He hoped he was. For his sake.

Varric sighed. "You owe me another five royals, Tiny. They are fighting again."

Dorian whirled around, seriously debating whether to set his chest hair on fire. "And why do you always assume we're going to fight?"

"Because His Highness enjoys irritating you. And you like to complain."

"Chin up, Vint. At least you're not bored. Plenty of red Templars in these woods."

He didn't dignify that with a response. He did grumble about oxmen and barbarians, but he doubted anyone aside from Bull heard him.  
Dorian was about to snatch the map from Vexeris's hands and try his hand at it, himself. He couldn't possibly do worse, could he?  
But when he turned around the man was gone.

"Vex?" he called. "Great, now what?"

Bull simply stood there, amused. Only he and Varric seemed concerned.

"Vex! Where in the Void did you go?"

"Up here! Stop shouting! You're scaring all the nugs."

Dorian looked up. He felt the color drain from his face, as he spotted his lover gingerly climbing one of the massive trees of the Emerald Graves.

"What are you doing?" he hissed, angry.

The man looked down, even having the gall to look annoyed. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Attempting to break your neck, for one."

He could hear him snort even from the base of the tree. "Relax, I've done this plenty of times."

"Scaled a massive tree in the middle of nowhere?"

"Well...," he said, prolonging the word for emphasis," not a tree no. I did have to climb some walls, when I was smuggler, though."

"Trees and walls aren't quite the same thing, Vex."

"Boss! There's a branch on your left."

"Stop fucking encouraging him!"

"Do you want him to fall down, because he didn't see a good climbing spot?"

"No! I want him to stop this nonsense and come back down!"

Varric rolled his eyes. "Maker's breath, it's Blondie and Broody fussing over Hawke all over again."

"I don't see how I have anything in common with the mage who set a bomb in a chantry, Varric."

The dwarf raised an eyebrow, grinning. It was his personal version of Sera's evil laugh. "You're closer to the elf, actually."

Dorian scoffed. "I'll be sure to tell him you said that, when I meet him. Surely he'll have no qualms being compared to a Tevinter Altus."

"Is this before or after he wrenches the heart out of your chest for coming in a one mile radius from him, Vint?"

"And how would you know?"

"You think I haven't read the book on the man that killed the Arishok, Dorian?"

"Guys! Andraste's flaming balls! Shut up! Maker's breath, you sound like a group of fishermen's wives."

Before he had a chance to ask what fishermen's wives had anything to do with their bickering, Bull bellowed.

"You ok up there, Boss?"

"Subtle," was Varric's comment.

"I'm fine!"

No sooner he'd said that, they all heard a loud crack, the distinct sound of a branch breaking and a string of curses that would've made a dockside worker blush. Which of course, had Varric grinning from ear to ear.

"Vex?"

"I'm fine! Fucking...."

The tirade of curses continued, making Dorian sigh. It appeared his and Josephine's quest to curb his annoying habit hadn't been so successful after all. If Sera had been here, she'd no doubt be beaming with pride.

"Boss?"

"For the last fucking time, I'm fine! Andraste preserve me, next thing you know you'll take over Dorian's duties of babysitting me."

Bull ginned. "As long as I can take over his other duties as well!"

Dorian glared at him, crossing his arms.

"Well....shit."

"That bad, huh Boss?"  
"Yeah," came the defeated answer.

It only took a few heart wrenching minutes for the Inquisitor to step on solid ground again.

"We're lost," he announced.

"No! Here I thought we were just around the corner of Val Royaux."

"Such sarcasm."

"Vex, so help me, if you don't....."

The pat on his shoulder from the qunari felt the same as a punch in the gut. Or at least, had the same strength of one.

"So, find a place to spend the night?"

"Yes," he said, taking his gaze away from a fuming Dorian.

"I hate to point this out, but we have no tents, not provisions."

"So little faith you have in me, my stout friend!"

Varric actually flinched at that. "The last time you called me that, I ended up falling from a waterfall."

"That was entirely Sera's fault. And the stones were slippery."

"Dwarves and water don't mix well, your Highness."

Vexeris rolled his eyes. " The horses have makeshift bedrolls for emergencies. We have an entire forest full of wood and nugs. What's the worst that can happen?"

"Well, now he's done it. We're going to wake up in the mouth of a dragon, I just know it," grumbled the dwarf.

"Are you actually expecting us to sleep here?"

"Relax. We'll take turns staying awake, just like we did back when we didn't have enough soldiers for every camp we established."

"And then what? Tomorrow we get even more lost?"

Vexeris frowned. "Of course not. I'll climb the tree again, and I'll know which direction to go."


End file.
